


The First Week Of Summer

by Purplemist1345



Series: One Big Family Series [6]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Family Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemist1345/pseuds/Purplemist1345
Summary: Just like the title says.     Follows the Curtis outfit during the first week of Summer.
Series: One Big Family Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760470
Comments: 56
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny was in a great mood as he walked down the street to the Curtis house, his backpack slung over one shoulder. School had just ended for the summer break, and the fourteen-year-old had a report card full of A’s and B’s in his pocket. He had worked hard that school year, and it had paid off. He was going to be in the high school when school started back in the fall. 

After school, Johnny had asked Two-Bit to drop him off at his house so he could grab a few things, he was planning on staying at the Curtis’ for a few days. His Dad had gotten a job and had actually worked for three days straight, and he was getting paid that day. Johnny knew what that meant, it meant that he would be drunker then normal. Then when he was too hung over on Monday to go to work, he would be fired. And pissed. Johnny did not want to be there for any of it.

Two had offered to wait on him, but Johnny told him he would walk to the Curtis’. It was only a few houses down the street, and it was a nice day. Johnny had told his Mom about his grades, but she just snorted and said that he probably cheated. She said he was too stupid to get passing grades.

It had hurt Johnny, it always hurt him when his parents belittled and screamed at him. But he was used to it. He knew he would get a different response at the Curtis house. Two-Bit, Steve, and Ponyboy had already congratulated and high-fived him. They believed in him, always had.

And Johnny knew that Darry, Soda, and even Dally would react the same way. They would be proud of him.

Johnny was almost to the Curtis’ house, when he heard a barking dog. He stopped and turned towards the sound, in time to see a medium sized dog chasing a small black kitten. The kitten quickly climbed a short tree, but the dog was tall enough to almost reach the kitten when he stood on his hind legs. Johnny recognized the dog, he belonged to a neighbor.

“Leave that kitten along, Sparky.” Johnny ordered the door, shooing him away. “Get.”

The dog looked between the kitten and Johnny, then he turned and trotted off back towards his home.

Johnny reached out and gently picked up the frighten kitten. It hissed at him and tried to swat him with one of its tiny paws.

“Hey, now.” Johnny said softly, as he cradled the small animal to his chest. “No need for that, I’m not gonna hurt ya.”

The kitten quickly settled down and started softly purring.

Johnny pulled the kitten away from his chest and got a good look at it. she was black everywhere except for two white paws and a white tip on her tail. Her eyes were a bright blue. The kitten was tiny, and Johnny could see her ribs.

“Don’t worry, Blue.” Johnny smiled, instantly coming up with a name for the animal. “I’m gonna take real good care of you.”

Soda was sitting behind the counter at the DX station when Steve came in. 

“Hey, Stevie.” Soda greeted cheerfully. 

“Hey.” Steve returned the greeted, but with a lot less enthusiasm. He had a deep frown on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Soda asked in concern. “I figured you’d be in a great mood, since it’s summer vacation.”

“I got my report card today, and you know Darry is gonna want to see it. even though the final report card does not need a signature.” Steve said, as he sank into the chair beside his best friend. “He’s going to kill me.”

“Why?” Soda asked confused. “You’ve got straight A’s, you’ve had straight A’s since elementary school.”

Steve handed Soda his report card. “Read the comment section, what Mrs. Fielder wrote.”

Soda picked up the card and read out loud. “Steven is a highly intelligent young man and I have greatly enjoyed teaching him this year. Steven has been a relatively well-behaved child and has not caused much trouble. Other then the misbehavior that I have detailed in the three letters that I have sent you, Steve has been a model student. I look forward to teaching him again next year, as I also teach Senior English.”

Soda laid the card down on the counter. “She bragged about you, what’s the probl…..” Soda stopped talking and his eyes grew a little wider as he figured out what was worrying the other boy. “She mentioned the letters that you forged your old man’s signature to, the ones that you didn’t tell Darry about.”

“Yep.” Steve sighed. “Darry’s gonna kill me.”

“I’ll say something nice at your funeral.” Soda assured him, earning himself a glare from Steve.

Darry knew that Steve and Johnny could not give their Fathers any negative reports from school. Steve’s old man wasn’t as physically abusive as Johnny’s was, but he still knocked the sixteen-year-old around when he was angry. And he was always kicking the boy out of the house, for no other reason then that he was upset about something else. 

So Darry’s rule was that both boys bring any letters from school to him, and he would forge their Fathers’ signatures. Darry knew that the boys did not deserve what their Fathers’ would do to them, but he also felt that they needed someone to step in when they misbehaved at school. 

“Maybe Darry won’t read it.” Steve said hopefully.

“Yeah, maybe.” Soda replied. 

“He’ll read it.” Steve sighed. 

“Like I said.” Soda said. “I’ll say something nice at your funeral.”

“Thanks a heap.” Steve groaned.

Johnny made it to the Curtis house and smiled when he saw Buck’s car sitting outside. He figured Dally had burrowed it was inside the house. Most people were afraid of Dally, and for good reason. But Johnny wasn’t scared of him, he loved the older boy like a big brother. 

Johnny walked inside the house and saw Pony and Dally sitting on the couch, watching t.v. 

“Where’d you find your friend?” Dally asked the younger boy.

“Sparky was chasing her.” Johnny replied. 

“She’s way too skinny.” Ponyboy said, as he stood up and walked over to Johnny. “There’s some milk in the fridge.”

“Let me put my backpack in your room, and we’ll feed her.” Johnny said. 

Johnny quickly tossed his backpack onto bed, then carried the kitten into the kitchen. Ponyboy had a small bowl filled with milk on the counter, he also had a hotdog in another small bowl.

“Thanks, Man.” Johnny said, gently sitting the kitten on the counter in front of the milk. The tiny animal immediately started drinking.

“You are hungry, huh Blue?” Johnny asked.

“Blue?” Dally asked, walking into the kitchen. “How did you come up with blue for a black and white cat?”

“Her eyes.” Johnny replied. “They’re a real pretty blue.”

“I like the name.” Pony said.

Blue stopped drinking and walked over to the hot dog, pawing at it. Then she sniffed it, pawed at it again, then went back to the milk.

“Guess she doesn’t like hotdogs.” Pony said.

“It’s probably too big.” Dally said. “Get a fork and smash it up, make it look more like that canned cat food.”

“Good idea, thanks Dal.” Johnny said, doing as the older boy suggested. Then he gently picked the kitten up and placed her in front of the hotdog. This time, the kitten hungerly ate it. 

“Do you think Darry will let me keep her here?” Johnny asked. 

“Sure he will.” Ponyboy replied. “How can he say no? She’s so tiny and cute.”

“She’ll need some real kitten food.” Dally said. “And a litter box. If she shits in the floor or on the couch, Darry might toss her out on her ass.”

“She will need those things.” Johnny sighed. He was completely broke.

“Come on, I’ll drive ya to the store to pick some things up.” Dally said.

“I don’t have any money.” Johnny replied.

“I’ll get it.” Dally said. “Consider it an award for getting all A’s and B’s. Pony told me about your report card.” He ruffled the younger boy’s hair and said. “I’m proud of you Kid. I know you were struggling with math.”

“Thanks Dal.” Johnny said, smiling widely. It meant a lot to him that the older boy was proud of him.

“How come you know so much about kittens?” Ponyboy asked.

“Used to have one, when I lived in New York.” Dally replied. “Let’s go boys. Don’t forget to leave a note for Soda and Darry.”

Pony quickly wrote a note saying where him and Johnny were going while Johnny put Blue in the bathroom. He didn’t want to kitten to get out and wonder off if someone opened the front door.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Due to an unexpected steady rain, Darry got off work early. He walked into his house and found only Two-Bit, the eighteen-year-old was sitting on the couch eating a piece of cake and drinking a beer.

“Where’s Pony and Johnny?” Darry asked. He knew that Soda and Steve were at work, and he was slightly afraid to ask where Dally was half the time.

“They left a note saying they went to the store with Dally.” Two-Bit replied.

Darry walked over to stand beside the younger boy and held out his hand. Two-Bit grinned and slapped his hand, then held out his own hand for Darry to do the same. Darry glared at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Gee, where’s your sense of humor?” Two-Bit mumbled, as he pulled his report card out of his jeans’ pocket and handed it over. 

Darry ignored the comment and looked at the report card.

“Not bad, Two.” Darry praised. “A’s, B’s, and one C. I’m proud of you for bringing your science grade up, you worked hard and it shows.”

“Thanks, Dar.” The younger boy smiled. 

Darry handed the card back to him and kicked his shoes off. “I’m going to grab a shower.”

“Good.” Two-Bit said. “You’re smelling pretty ripe.”

Darry slapped the back of Two-Bit’s head as he walked by, causing the younger boy to yelp. Then he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. Darry pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it into the clothes hamper, then he pulled his jeans and socks off and tossed them in as well. He was about to pull his briefs off when he stepped in something squishy. He lifted his foot up and saw that he had stepped in shit.

“What the hell?” He asked in confusion. Then he saw a tiny black and white kitten with big blue eyes standing beside the sink. The small animal was looking up at the man with her head tilted sideways.

“Where did you come from?” He asked gruffly. 

The small kitten quickly darted behind the hamper and hid.

Dally parked Buck’s car in front of the Curtis house and the three boys saw Darry’s truck already there.

“Oh, man.” Johnny said, slightly worried. “I wonder if Darry’s found Blue?”

“Only one way to find out.” Dally replied.

Johnny and Pony grabbed the pet supplies that Dally had bought, and the three friends walked into the house. Two-Bit was still sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse.

“Hey guys!” Two-Bit greeted. 

“Hey, Two-Bit.” Johnny returned the greeting, a little nervously. “Where’s Darry at?”

“Taking a shower.” The older boy replied. “Been in there a while, he should be done soon.”

Johnny and Ponyboy looked at each other and Johnny let out a small groan.

They heard the bathroom door open and a moment later Darry walked into the living room, his hair still damp from the shower. He was holding the tiny kitten.

“Someone want to tell me what this is?” The oldest boy asked, nodding towards the kitten.

“It’s a kitten.” Two-Bit said, grinning like he just solved the world’s biggest mystery. “I’m right, ain’t I? What’s my prize?”

“Another slap upside the head if you don’t knock it off.” Darry answered.

“Her name’s Blue.” Johnny said, dropping the bag, he was still holding, to the floor and walking over to Darry. “Sparky was chasing her and I was afraid he was gonna hurt her.”

“Sparky?” Darry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The Dawson’s dog.” Johnny explained.

“Oh.” Darry said, handing the kitten to Johnny. Who cuddled it to his chest. 

“I was…..um, I was hoping you’d let her stay here.” Johnny said shyly, looking at the floor.

Darry really wanted to say no, the last thing he needed was a cat running around the house. But he couldn’t say no, not to Johnny.

“Sure, she can stay.” Darry said, then he had to smile at the bright smile the younger boy gave him. 

“Thanks Darry.” Johnny said.

“But I expect you to teach it not to shit in the house.” Darry said. “I stepped in a pile of it in the bathroom.”

Two-Bit, Dally, and Ponyboy laughed at that, but Johnny gave the man a guilty look. “I’m sorry, Darry.”

“It’s okay.” Darry assured him, glaring at the laughing boys. 

“Dally bought a litter box and some litter.” Johnny said. “And some food and even a toy. He said he’d help me house break Blue.”

“You know how to do that?” Darry asked Dally with a raised eyebrow. 

“Sure.” Dally shrugged. “Used to have a cat when I lived in New York.” 

Darry nodded, then he looked at Johnny and Pony. “You two got something to show me?”

“Yeah.” Pony said. Then him and Johnny went to Pony’s room and retrieved their report cards.

When they returned to the living room, they both handed the report cards to Darry. He opened Ponyboy’s card and smiled. “All A’s, I’m very proud of you Kiddo.” He hugged the younger boy and kissed the top of his head. He released the thirteen-year-old and then he looked at Johnny’s report card, still smiling.

“All A’s and B’s.” He said, wrapping the younger boy in a hug, being careful not to squish the kitten, and kissed the top of his head. “I’m proud of you, Johnny, I know you were struggling with Math. You did a great job bringing the grade up.”

“Thanks Darry.” Johnny said shyly, slightly embarrassed be the attention. But also grateful for it. It felt nice to have someone praise him for the hard work he put into raising the grade.

A couple hours later, Soda and Steve walked into the house. Two-Bit and Dally were sitting on the couch, Ponyboy and Johnny were laying on their stomachs in the floor playing with a small black and white kitten. Darry was not in the room, but the two friends heard him moving around in the kitchen.

“Where’d the kitten come from?” Steve asked.

“Steven!” Two-Bit scolded in a shocked voice. “You know Johnny and Pony are too young and innocent to know where babies come from.”

“Johnny rescued her from the neighbor’s dog.” Ponyboy said, ignoring Two-Bit’s comment. “Darry said he could keep her here.”

“Hey guys.” Darry said, walking into the room. 

“Hey Dar, how come you let Johnny have a pet and you told me no?” Soda asked with a pout.

“Because.” Darry replied. “Johnny wanted a kitten. You wanted a monkey.”

“But they are so cool.” Soda said. “And I could teach it how to do tricks. You know, like fetch or something.”

“You’ve got Ponyboy for that.” Darry replied. 

“Hey!” Ponyboy protested.

Darry walked over to stand in front of Steve and held out his hand. “Hand it over.”

“Hand what over?” Steve asked in a confused voice.

“I wouldn’t advise it, Steve.” Two-Bit warned. “He’s in a head slapping mood.”

Steve pulled the report card from the pocket of his Jeans vest, making sure to hold the card in the right place. Him and Soda had came up with a plan, and he really hoped it worked. He knew Darry would be pissed about him not telling him about the notes from his teacher. 

He had torn the card right above the teacher’s comment. He was holding the card so that his fingers covered both the comment and the tear.

“All A’s” Steve said, holding the card up for Darry to see the grades. Darry started to reach for the card.

“You better check the ink, Dar.” Soda said. “I think Steve-o changed a couple F’s to A’s.”

Before Darry’s hand reached the card, Steve turned and started hitting Soda on the head with the card. Soda and Steve then began a small tussle over the report card.

Darry let out a loud whistle and the two younger boys stopped their scuffle and turned to face him. 

Steve handed the report card to Darry, part of the card had been ripped off. The part that was missing was currently in Soda’s hand

“Sodapop tore it.” he informed the older boy. 

“You’re the goon who was hitting me with it.” Soda protested.

Darry looked at the report card and said. “I am proud of you, Steve. This is an excellent report card, as usual.”

“Thanks Man.” Steve said, starting to feel guilty. 

Darry handed him back the report card and said. “You are a very intelligent kid, you took some hard classes this year.”

Steve gave the older boy a fake smile, feeling more and more guilty by the second.

Darry’s face then turned stern as he held out his hand in front of Soda, who gave him a confused look.

“You two are in enough trouble as it is.” Darry said, giving them both a hard look. “Now hand over the piece of report card that was torn off during that staged scuffle.”

Steve and Soda looked at each other and sighed, wondering how the hell Darry knew.

“Now, Sodapop.” Darry said sternly.

Soda gave his best friend an apologetic look, then handed the paper to Darry. The oldest boy read what was wrote, then turned his attention back to the two boys.

“Both of you go to my bedroom and find a corner, I will be in shortly.” Darry said.

“Come on, Dar.” Steve said. “Soda didn’t do anything, I was the one who didn’t show you the notes.”

“Now.” Darry replied.

“Yes Sir.” Both younger boys said, as they walked from the room.

“What was all of that about?” Ponyboy asked Darry.

“None of your business.” Darry answered. “You four make sure the chicken doesn’t burn and finish the potatoes.” Then he sent a glare in Two-Bit’s direction.

“I swear I did not give them the idea.” Two-Bit said, grinning. “I always said that Sodapop takes after you, now I have proof.”

“What idea?” Ponyboy asked, curious as to what was going on.

“Don’t burn the food.” Darry repeated, ignoring his little brother’s question. Then he left the room and headed for his bedroom.

Steve and Soda walked into Darry’s room and made their way to separate corners.

“I’m sorry, Soda.” Steve said. “This is all my fault.”

“No it ain’t.” Soda said. “The whole staged playfight was my idea.”

“I know Darry is smart, but how did he figure it out?” Steve asked. “I thought we played it out convincingly.”

They heard approaching footsteps and stopped talking.

They heard the door open and heard Darry walk to the bed and sat down.

“Come here boys.” The older boy said.

Steve and Soda turned and walked over, standing in front of Darry.

“First off.” Darry said. “What was the notes about that the teacher sent home?”

“Ditching class.” Steve admitted. “All three of them.”

“Where did you go when you ditched?” Darry wanted to know. “And did you ditch all of your classes, or just that one.” 

“Just English.” Steve said. “And I just hung out in the gym.”

Darry nodded and said. “I’m guessing you forged your old man’s signature.”

“Yes Sir.” Steve said.

“Whose idea was the show out there?” Darry asked.

“Mine.” Sodapop admitted. 

“Alright.” Darry sighed. “Steve, go back to the corner.”

“Soda didn’t do anything.” Steve tried. “He was just helping out a friend.”

“Steve.” Darry said sternly. “Corner.”

“Yes Sir.” Steve said sadly.

Steve walked back to the corner, leaving Soda to face Darry.

“I ain’t real upset with you.” Darry told his brother. “I know you were trying to keep your friend out of trouble, and I respect that. But that little show you put on out there was basically you lying to me, and you know how I feel about you lying to me.”

“I’m sorry, Dar.” Soda said, meaning it. 

“Drop ‘em.” Darry ordered.

“Yes Sir.” Soda said, as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them and his briefs down to his knees. Then he laid across his big brother’s lap.

“You know not to lie to me.” Darry said, as he wrapped an arm securely around Soda. “Lying to me always results in a sore ass.”

Then he began the spanking, bringing his hand down hard on Soda’s bare butt. He wasn’t planning on spanking his little brother too harshly, he just wanted to remind him not to lie or withhold things from him. Darry peppered Soda’s butt with several slaps, causing the skin to turn a dusty pink. Then he lowered his aim and landed several slaps to his thighs, causing the younger boy to start grunting in pain.

Darry stopped spanking his brother and gently rubbed the younger boy’s back while Soda caught his breath. Soda’s butt and thighs were sore and burning, but his eyes were dry. 

“No more lying to me, Pepsi Cola.” Darry said. “If you start to make a habit of it, this will seem like love taps. Savvy?”

“Yes Sir.” Soda said. “I’m sorry, Dar.”

“Alright, Buddy.” Darry said, removing his hand from his back. “It’s over.”

Soda stood up and pulled his briefs and jeans back up, hissing slightly when the rough material was pulled up over his butt. Darry also stood and wrapped the younger boy in a hug, which Soda returned.

“You’re in your room till dinner.” Darry said, once they pulled apart. “Then your punishment is over. Go on, I need to deal with your brother.”

“Yes Sir.” Soda said, as he started to leave the room. but he stopped at the door and turned back to face his brother. “How did you know what we were up too?” He asked curiously.

Darry sighed and “Turn around, Steve. Both of you come here.”

Both boys walked over and stood in front of Darry.

“When I was Seventeen, one of my teachers wrote something on my report card that I did not want Mom and Dad to read. So I came up with what I thought was a ingenious plan. I tore the card just above the comment, and enlisted Two’s help in staging a scuffle. It worked, for a short time.” then he gave Soda a small glare and added. “It was partially your fault I was caught.”

“How was it my fault?” Soda asked. “I knew nothing about it.”

“Mom always checked all of our pockets before she tossed them into the washer.” Darry replied. “Ever since she washed a pocket full of worms when she washed your jeans.”

“Why did you have a pocket full of worms?” Steve asked his best friend.

“I was four.” Soda defended himself. “Why do four-year-old’s do anything?”

“Mom found the torn piece of paper. Her and Dad were not happy about it.” Darry said.

Then he nodded towards the door. “Go on, Soda. Remember, you’re in your room till dinner.”

“Yes Sir.” Soda said, then he gave Steve a sympathetic look and left the room.

Darry retook his seat on the bed and Steve stood in front of him. 

“I know you don’t like English class, Steve. And even with you ditching those three classes, you still earned an A in the class.” Darry said. “But it is a required class and you are expected to attend it. But I’m more upset about you not showing me the notes then I am about your ditching class. You know the rules, Kiddo. If you get a note from school, you bring it to me. No exceptions. I know the notes were addressed to your old man, but you and me had a talk and both agreed that it would be better if I read the notes rather then him.”

“I know, Dar.” Steve said, softly. “I’m sorry.”

“Why didn’t you show me the notes?” Darry wanted to know.

“The first time was because I was invited to a party that night, and I wasn’t sure you’d let me go after finding out I ditched class.” Steve said. “The other two was just because I got away with the first one.”

“Did you only ditch three times, or did you get away with a few?” Darry asked.

Steve sighed, he was afraid Darry would eventually ask him that. “I skipped twice without getting caught.” He admitted.

“Thank you for telling me the truth.” Darry said. He was silent for a moment then he said. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. In a minute I’m gonna put you over my knee for lying to me a little while ago. You will remain in Soda’s old room till dinner, then you will be sent to bed at nine o’clock. You are not grounded, but you do have a nine o’clock bedtime tomorrow night, along with another spanking. The early bedtime and second spanking are for not showing me the notes and for ditching five classes.”

Steve wasn’t happy about it, but he nodded. He knew he messed up and he knew Darry was only punishing him because he cared about him. he was just trying to teach him wrong from right, and Steve appreciated the man for it. He didn’t always agree with Darry, but he always respected him.

“Drop ‘em.” Darry ordered.

Steve unfastened his jeans, then lowered them and his briefs to his knees. Then the sixteen-year-old laid across his older brother’s knees.

“Remember, Kiddo.” Darry said, as he wrapped an arm around the younger boy. “This spanking is for that little show out there and not showing me the comment the teacher wrote.”

“Yes Sir.” Steve said.

A moment later, Darry’s large and callused hand landed sharply on Steve’s bare butt. Darry peppered Steve’s butt and upper thighs with several stinging slaps, causing Steve to wince in pain a few times. But he remained silent as his skin was heated. Darry stopped the spanking when Steve’s butt and upper thighs were a dusky pink.

“Alright.” Darry said. “We’re done for now.”

Steve stood up and pulled his briefs and jeans back up. Darry stood as well and wrapped the younger boy in a tight hug.

“I’m really sorry I tried to deceive you.” Steve said, as he returned the hug. “And I’m sorry I didn’t show you the letters from school.”

“It’s okay, Steve.” Darry assured him. “I forgive you, kid. Remember, I pulled the same stunt when I was younger.”

The two boys broke apart and Steve gently rubbed his stinging butt. 

“Go on to Soda’s old room.” Darry said. “Dinner should be ready soon, if those knuckleheads didn’t burn it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, I will post the next one as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later, Darry pulled the baked chicken out of the oven and sat it on the counter. Johnny and Ponyboy were just finishing setting the table. Dally and Two-Bit had already left, both had dates that night.

“Pony, go and tell the boys that dinner’s ready.” Darry said.

“Okay.” Pony headed for his and Soda’s room and walked in. Soda was laying on his stomach flipping through a car magazine.

“Dar said you’ve been paroled.” Pony informed his brother. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Thanks, Pone.” Soda said, standing up. “I was going stir crazy.”

“You okay?” Ponyboy asked, concern in his voice.

“Of course, I am Honey.” Soda smiled. “My ass is still a little sore, but not much. Go on and wash up for dinner, I’ll go release the other jailbird.”

Pony nodded and started to leave.

“Hey, wait a minute.” Soda said. 

Pony turned back around and found himself enveloped in a hug, which he immediately returned.

“Steve told me about your all A report card.” Soda said, as he kissed the younger boy on the forehead. “I am very proud of you, Pony.”

“Thanks, Soda.” Pony said, as they separated.

“I mean it, Pony.” Soda said. “You are a right smart kid. Keep bringing home report cards like that one and you’ll be a shoe in for some pretty good scholarships.”

Pony went back to the kitchen, and Soda went to his old room and walked in. Steve was laying on his stomach in the bed, flipping through a car magazine. 

“We’ve been hanging out with each other too long.” Soda chuckled. “That’s exactly what I was doing.”

“Nothing else to do.” Steve said, tossing the magazine aside and standing up. “Guess the warden paroled us.”

“Yeah.” Soda said. “Dinner’s ready.” Then he gave his best friend a sympathetic look. “I’m guessing you gonna get more then the short spanking and time out you already got.”

“Yeah.” Steve sighed. “Gotta be in bed at nine tonight and tomorrow night, and I’m getting another spanking tomorrow night.”

The two friends talked for another few seconds, then they walked to the kitchen. When they got there, Johnny was standing beside the table holding Blue.

“Hey Johnnycakes.” Soda smiled, pulling the fourteen-year-old into a hug. “I’m proud of you kiddo, all A’s and B’s, that’s pretty good.”

“Thanks Soda.” Johnny smiled, returning the hug with the arm not holding the kitten.

“Johnny.” Darry said, as he sat a large bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. “Put the kitten down and wash your hands.”

“I can hold her and eat at the same time.” Johnny said.

“No animals at the table.” Darry said, sitting down. “Now do as I said.”

Johnny opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when Darry raised an eyebrow and gave him a stern look.

“Yes Sir.” Johnny said, gently sitting the kitten in the floor and walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

A few seconds later, the five boys sat at the table and began eating.

“Ponyboy, Johnny.” Darry said, waiting for both boys to look at him. “I think you two are plenty old enough to stay by yourselves all day while Soda and I are at work, but if you two start to get into mischief this summer I will change my mind and you two will have a babysitter.” 

This was the first summer vacation since their parent’s death. Usually Mrs. Curtis was home during most of the day, only working part time when they needed the extra money. She was pretty good at keeping track of the two youngest greasers.

“Come on Dar, we ain’t little kids.” Pony said. 

“Then stop whining like one.” Darry responded, causing Ponyboy to pout. “I mean it, you two know the rules and I expect you to follow them even when no one’s around to remind you.”

“Yes Sir.” Johnny said quickly.

“Pony.” Darry gave his youngest brother a stern look.

“Yes Sir.” The thirteen-year-old said.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, with the boys talking and joking around. After dinner, Soda and Steve cleaned up the kitchen.

Early the next morning, Darry was in his bedroom getting ready for work. He was dressed except for his shoes and socks. He was about to sit on his bed to put them on, when he heard a loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen. It was quickly followed be another, louder, crashing sound. Darry quickly rushed from his room and down the hall. 

When he made it to the living room, he noticed that the kitchen light was turned off. This wasn’t the first time someone broke something in the house, but usually the person responsible would have announced themselves by now. And they would not have been in the kitchen with the lights off.

“Darry?” A sleepy Soda asked from behind him. Darry turned and saw Soda, Steve, Pony, and Johnny standing there. 

“Stay here.” Darry told the younger boys, then he walked into the kitchen and quickly turned the light on. Then he sighed and said. “Johnny, come here please.”

Johnny walked into the kitchen with the other boys right behind him.

Two large glass bowls, which had been sitting on the counter, were now shattered in the floor. Blue was walking on the counter, meowing softly.

“Oh, Man.” Johnny said. “Darry, I’m so sorry.” Then he headed for the counter.

“Hold up, Kiddo.” Darry said, reaching out and gently grabbing the younger boy’s arm. “You ain’t wearing shoes and there’s glass everywhere.”

“I’ll get the broom and dustpan.” Pony said, as he opened the broom closet and removed the required items. 

“I’m really sorry, Dar.” Johnny said.

“It’s okay, Johnny.” Darry assured him. “But you’ve got to teach Blue not to get on the counter or the kitchen table.”

“Yes Sir.” Johnny said.

“You and Pony clean this mess up, but be very careful not to get cut. I’ve got to finish getting ready for work.” Darry said. 

“Yes Sir.” Both younger boys said.

Darry smiled and gently ruffled Johnny’s hair. “Don’t worry about it, Johnny. Blue is young and just needs to be taught the rules.”

Johnny returned the smile.

Darry turned to walk back to his room when he stepped in something squishy. With a loud groan, he lifted his left foot up and noticed that he had once again stepped in a pile of kitten shit.

Steve, Soda, and Pony all three burst out laughing. But Johnny looked slightly pale. 

“Damnit! Clean that up too.” Darry said sternly.

“Yes Sir.” Johnny whispered, lowering his head. “I’m sorry, I’m trying to teach her to use the litter box.”

Soda, Steve and Pony stopped laughing and all three gave Darry a hard look.

Darry sighed, feeling horrible for snapping at Johnny. The cat using the kitchen floor as a bathroom was not his fault.

“I’m sorry, Johnny.” Darry said softly, gently cupping the boy’s chin and tilting his head up. “I should not have snapped at you, this is not your fault. Like I said, Blue is a young kitten. She will learn, and until then I will watch where I step and keep the glass bowls off of the counter.”

“She’ll learn fast.” Johnny said. “She’s a right smart kitten.”

“I’m sure she is.” Darry smiled. “And she has a right smart teacher.”

Later that day, Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting on the Curtis front porch smoking cigarettes and watching Blue play with a small ball that had a bell inside it. It was the toy that Dally had bought for her. The two teens were laughing as the kitten pounced on the ball, then swatted it with her tiny paws. 

The boys saw a familiar car stop in front of the house and saw Two-Bit and Emily get out. Emily rushed to the porch and her older brother followed at a more sedated pace.

“Two said you had a new kitten, Johnny.” The eight-year-old said, as he sat on the porch beside Johnny. “Can I hold her?”

“Sure you can.” Johnny replied. “Her name’s Blue.”

“Bet that’s cause of her beautiful eyes.” Emily said, as she cradled the kitten to her chest. “She’s adorable.”

“Hey’ya boys.” Two-Bit greeted. 

“So Emily.” Ponyboy said. “Guess you’re stuck babysitting this big goon today.”

“Yeah.” Emily responded. “Momma said I had to try to keep him outta trouble.”

“Good luck with that, Kid.” Ponyboy said, shaking his head.

“Johnny, are you just gonna sit there and let them insult me like this?” Two-Bit asked.

“Yes.” Johnny replied without hesitation.

“You three are just mean.” Two-Bit said with a pout. “But since I am a very forgiving and nice person, I will allow you three bullies to come inside with me and watch Mickey Mouse.”

“You’re gonna allow me to go into my own house to watch tv.” Ponyboy said, rolling his eyes. “Wow, you are a very generous person.”

“Yeah, I am.” The older boy smirked. “So, who’s up for Mickey?”

“I’ll watch it with you.” Johnny said, tossing his cigarette butt away and standing up.

“I’m gonna stay out here and read awhile.” Pony said.

“Can I stay out here and read with you?” Emily asked. “Two just took me to the library and I got a new book.”

“Sure.” Pony replied with a smile. 

Emily loved to read, just like Pony. The two often read together when Emily was over.

Two-Bit clutched a hand over his chest and staggered backwards. “Oh no!” He exclaimed. “My sister would rather read then watch cartoons, I’ve lost her to the dark side.”

“You lost something alright.” Emily said, causing Pony and Johnny to laugh.

Two-Bit smiled and ruffled his sister’s hair. “If you need me, I’ll be right inside. Stay on the porch.”

“Okay.” The young girl said.

“Johnny.” Emily said. “Can Blue stay out here with us?”

“Sure, but keep a good eye on her.” Johnny said. “She may wonder off and get lost.”

“I won’t let her wonder off.” Emily promised him.

Two-Bit and Johnny went into the house and a few moments later the faint sounds of cartoon music filtered through the front door. Ponyboy sat on the porch rail and opened up his newest book. Emily sat in the porch swing, holding Blue, and started reading her book.

The two read in silence for several minutes, Pony was really getting into his book. It was about a pack of werewolves who were terrorizing a small town. Ponyboy loved the book, but it was kinda scary and the young teenager was a little jittery and nervous after reading a few chapters of it. 

He heard a faint rustling sound behind him and was about to turn around when Emily stood up and walked over to him.

“Hey Pony.” She said, gaining his full attention. “What’s this word?”

Pony laid his book down and was about to take the book from the young girl, when he felt someone grab him around the waist and pull. The thirteen-year-old’s first thought was that he had to make sure Emily stayed safe.

“Get inside to Two-Bit!” Ponyboy yelled to Emily, as he was jerked backwards off of the railing. “Now!”

Ponyboy found himself standing on the ground, his arms pinned to his sides by strong arms. His back was pressed up against someone’s chest. To his horror, he saw that Emily was still standing on the porch.

“Two-Bit!” Pony screamed, as he stomped on one of his captor’s foot. “Get Emily!” The arms holding him loosened when Pony stomped on his foot. Pony elbowed the person in the ribs, causing the person to grunt in pain and completely let go of Pony. 

“Ponyboy!” Emily yelled, as she ran off of the porch and towards him. “Don’t!”

The front door to the Curtis house burst opened and Two-Bit and Johnny ran out onto the porch. 

“Get back, Emily!” Pony yelled, as he spun around and punched the attacker in the face. The attacker fell on his ass to the ground.

That’s when Ponyboy noticed that Steve was standing a few feet away, doubled over laughing.

“What the hell is going on?” Asked a bewildered Two-Bit.

Pony really looked at the attacker, who was still sitting on his ass. 

“Soda?” The thirteen said in surprise.

“Nice right hook, Kid.” Soda said, as he gently touched his right eye with a wince. 

“Pony.” Two-Bit said. “Why the hell did you punch your brother?”

Darry walked into his house and saw all six boys plus Emily already there. Which was nothing out of the ordinary. Soda, Pony, Johnny, and Steve were sitting on the couch. Dally was sitting in an armchair, and Two-Bit was sitting in the floor in front of the t.v. Emily was sitting in his lap, holding Blue. A mickey Mouse cartoon was playing. None of that was out of the ordinary either. What caught Darry’s attention was that Soda had a black eye.

“What happened, Little Buddy?” Darry asked in concern. He walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch to get a better look at his brother’s face. He gently cupped his younger brother’s chin and turned his head to get a better look at the eye. 

“It’s nothing, Dar.” Soda assured his brother. 

“Who did this to you?” Darry asked, his voice low and dangerous. 

The reaction of the others in the room really confused the oldest boy. Steve and Two-Bit burst out laughing. Johnny covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, but was not succeeding very well. Dally chuckled lightly and smirked. But the reactions of Ponyboy and Emily were the most confusing, they both hung their heads and looked guilty.

“What did I miss?” Darry asked.

“It was all my fault, Dar.” Soda said. 

“It was my fault too, Darry.” Emily said softly, as she got off of her brothers lap and stood up. She handed the tiny kitten to her brother, then walked over and stood in front of Darry. 

“What, Sweetheart?” Darry asked, confused. “How could you be responsible for Soda’s black eye?”

“It ain’t her fault, it’s mine.” Pony said. “I’m the one who punched Soda.”

“What?” Now Darry was beyond confused. 

“You had good reason to.” Soda interrupted. “It was all my fault.”

“Hold on, everyone.” Darry said, silencing them. Then he glared at Two-Bit and Steve, who were still laughing. “Knock it off. Or you can stand in the corner while I find out what happened.” The two younger boys stopped laughing but remained smiling.

Darry turned sideways and faced the eight-year-old girl, taking her small hands into his large ones and smiling at her.

“Sweetheart.” He said. “You are the only one here, except me, with a lick of sense. So will you please tell me what happened?”

“Ponyboy was trying to protect himself and me.” She explained. “He was very brave and he stopped Soda from getting anywhere near me and hurting me.”

“Emily.” Darry said, getting even more confused. “Soda would never hurt you. You know that, right?”

“Of course I know it.” The little girl said, with a smile. “Soda loves me.” then her smile vanished. “But Pony didn’t know it. well, he does know Soda loves me. but he didn’t know he wouldn’t hurt me.” then she frowned and said. “Well, he does know Soda wouldn’t hurt me, but he didn’t know it then. I mean, he did know it……..um, he.”

“Hey, Em.” Soda chuckled. “Do you want to explain it to Darry?”

“You might should.” Emily sighed. “I done confused myself.” That statement caused all seven boys to chuckle.

“Ponyboy was sitting on the porch railing reading.” Soda explained to Darry. “He told me earlier that the book he was going to start in on was about werewolves and I know he gets a little jumpy when reading those books. So I snuck up behind him and grabbed him. the idea was to pull him off the railing and make him land on his as…..um backside.” He quickly corrected his vocabulary since Emily was in the room. All of the boys tried to watch their language around her. Even Dally.

Soda smiled and said. “You should have seen him, Dar. Our baby brother has some pretty impressive moves. He landed on his feet. Then he stomped on my foot, elbowed me in the ribs, and decked me before I could tell him who I was. I was the one who ended up on my backside. The kid sure does pack a wallop. And he yelled for Emily to go inside to Two a couple times. He also made sure to keep himself between me and her.”

Darry sighed and shook his head. Then he looked at Emily again, he was still holing her hands. “Why did you say it was your fault too?”

“I was on the porch reading and I saw Soda sneaking up behind Pony.” Emily admitted. “Pony was about to turn around and I distracted him.”

“I really didn’t know it was Soda.” Pony said.

“I know, Kiddo” Darry said. “I know you wouldn’t deck Soda on purpose, even if the brat deserves it.”

“Hey.” Soda protested. 

Darry released Emily’s hands and sighed. “I guess I should think of a suitable punishment here.”

“But I didn…….” Pony started, but Darry held up his hand to silence him. 

“I ain’t gonna punish you.” Darry assured him. “According to Soda, you did everything right. I’m proud of you for keeping your head and trying to protect Emily. I wouldn’t dream of punishing you for that. I’m gonna punish these two bullies for trying to pull a prank on you.”

“Come on, Dar.” Soda whined. He knew Darry was only joking. The boys were always pulling pranks on each other, even Darry himself had pulled some pretty good pranks on the younger boys. “Don’t you think having a black eye is punishment enough?”

“You really think so?” Darry asked him.

“Yes I do.” Soda replied. 

“Alright, I agree.” Darry said, then he gave Emily a sad look. “Sorry, Emily. But you know how things work around here. You and Soda both committed the same offence, so you both will have to be punished the same way. Looks like I’m gonna have to give you a black eye.”

Emily’s eyes went wide as she ran back over to Two-Bit and tried to hide beside him. “Help me Two.” She pleaded. 

She knew Darry was only joking, she knew he would never hurt her. Even if she had actually done something wrong and he was truly upset with her, he would never hit her. He had spanked her before but would never hit her anywhere other than her butt. 

“Sorry, Sweetpea.” Two-Bit said with a sigh, as he laid the kitten down in the floor and grabbed the young girl’s arm as he stood up. “Darry’s house, Darry’s rules. If he thinks you deserve a black eye, then you get a black eye.”

Two-Bit picked his sister, who was now giggling, up and carried her over to Darry, placing her on her feet in front of him.

“You ready Em?” Darry asked, making a fist and holding it up.

“Better watch it, Dar.” Steve said. “I think Emily can take you.”

“I know she can.” Dally said. “I got five bucks on the kid.”

“I ain’t betting against Emily.” Pony said. “I figure Darry’s going to be the one with a black eye.”

“Especially when Aunt Susan gets ahold of him.” Johnny said.

“Hey, they may be right.” Darry said, lowering his fist with a frown. Then he smiled and said. “I know, I’ll just give Sodapop another black eye.”

“Good idea.” Emily laughed.

“Sounds fair to me.” Pony said.

“I’ll hold ‘im down for you.” Two-Bit offered. 

“Hey!” Soda protested. “Is anyone on my side?”

“No.” Everyone else in the room quickly replied.

“Crap.” Soda sighed.

Later that night, Darry was home alone. He was sitting in his chair watching t.v. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was fifteen minutes till nine, it was time for Steve to come back. He really hoped Steve showed up on time, he hated punishing his brothers. He had only planned on giving Steve a short spanking to reinforce the rules. But if he missed a punishment curfew, then Darry would have to make the spanking a lot worse.

Darry was relieved when the door opened and Steve walked in. the younger boy walked over and stood in front of Darry.

“Go get ready for bed, I will be in shortly.” Darry said, his voice soft.

“Yes Sir.” 

Steve went to Soda’s old room, and quickly changed into a pair of sleep pants and an old tee-shirt. Then he sat on the bed and waited, but he only had to wait a couple minutes. Darry walked into the room, carrying a wooden spoon, causing Steve to wince.

Darry walked over to the bed and sat down beside the younger boy, turning sideways to look at him.

“Why are you about to go over my knee?” Darry asked.

“I skipped class and didn’t show you the notes.” Steve said. 

“I know you think English class is boring.” Darry said. “I always hated English, especially when we had to read Shakespeare and write papers about it. But in life, we have to do things we don’t like. Things that we think are boring and a waste of time. I know you hate it when you have to do the books at the DX, it’s boring and time consuming. But you do it because it’s your job. Just like I don’t like all of the tasks I have to do at work. But I do them because it’s my job. Going to school and doing as you’re told while you are there is one of your jobs.”

“Yes Sir.” Steve said.

“We have a deal about any notes you receive at school.” Darry continued. “You not showing me the notes is the same as you lying to me. And you know I will not tolerate none of you lying to me.”

“I know, Dar.” Steve said. “I’m sorry.”

Darry reached over and gently squeezed Steve’s knee. “Let’s get this over with so you can get to bed.”

“Yes Sir.” Steve replied, standing up and pulling his sleep pants and briefs down to his knees. Then he laid across his big brother’s lap. 

Wanting to end the punishment quickly, Darry wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist, then began to pepper the sixteen-year-olds ass and upper thighs with stinging swats. Steve remained silent for the first round of stinging swats, but soon started hissing in pain as his skin was heated up. Once Steve’s ass and thighs were a dark pink, Darry stopped the spanking and rubbed a gentle hand on the younger boy’s back.

After a couple moments, Steve pushed himself off of Darry’s knees and pulled his briefs and pants back up over his stinging butt.

Darry stood up and wrapped the boy in a hug, which Steve returned.

“I’m sorry, Dar.” Steve said, as they hugged. 

“It’s okay, Steve.” Darry said, as they pulled apart. “All’s forgiven.”

“Do I really have to go to bed this early?” Steve asked, glaring at the bed. 

“Sorry, kiddo.” Darry said. “But an early bedtime is part of your punishment.”

Steve sighed, but nodded. “Good night, Darry.”

“Good night, Kiddo.” Darry replied. “See you in the morning.”

Darry left the room, and Steve laid down on the bed. On his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Johnny woke up to Blue gently swatting at his nose. The fourteen-year-old glared at the tiny kitten and whispered. “I’m trying to sleep.”

The kitten, who was sitting on the boy’s chest, just continued to swat at the boy’s nose.

Johnny groaned quietly, he did not want to wake up Ponyboy. Who was asleep beside him. Since both Steve and Johnny spent the night, Johnny slept in Pony’s and Soda’s room with Ponyboy. Steve and Soda slept in Soda’s old room. 

Johnny climbed out of bed and quickly grabbed his jeans off of the desk chair and put them on. Then he gently scooped the kitten up in his arms. Being as quite as possible, the fourteen-year-old carried the cat out of the bedroom. He heard someone in the kitchen and figured it was Darry, he was usually the first one awake. Even on his days off. He was a little surprised to find Steve in the kitchen pouring water into the coffeemaker. Johnny knew that he usually stayed in bed until someone woke him up on his days off.

“You’re up early.” Johnny remarked, as he sat the kitten’s food and water bowl on the kitchen table and began filling them. He also sat Blue on the table. He knew that Darry didn’t want the kitten on the table, but Johnny wanted to pet the animal while she ate, and that was easier to do with her standing on the table. 

“That’s what happens when your mean big brother sends you to bed hours before you normally go to bed.” Steve replied, as he turned towards the stove and started cooking bacon and eggs. “And you best get blue off of the table before Darry sees her, or you might get an early bedtime too. Why are you up so early?”

“Blue woke me up.” Johnny replied, as he sat at the table and started petting the kitten as she ate. “Guess she was hungry.”

“Johnny.” Steve said. “I mean what I said, man. Darry’ll be pretty upset if he walks in and sees that kitten on top of the table after he already told you that no animals were allowed at the table.”

“Steve’s right.” A stern voice said. “I am upset.”

Steve sighed, he knew Johnny was in trouble now and he hated it when the younger boy was in trouble.

Johnny gulped, then he quickly put the kitten and bowls in the floor.

“I’m sorry Darry.” The fourteen-year-old said softly. 

Darry motioned for Johnny to stand up, which he did.

“Come on, Dar.” Steve said. “The kid’s new to this pet ownership thing, cut him some slack.”

Darry sent him a glare, warning him to stay out of it. Steve sighed, then returned his attention to the food on the stove.

“Johnny.” Darry said, his voice calm but firm. “Blue has run of the house, but she is not allowed on the kitchen table or counters. You know that.”

“Yes Sir.” Johnny said, hanging his head. 

“Then why was she on the table?” Darry asked.

“I wanted to pet her while she ate.” Johnny answered. “Blue likes to be petted.”

“I’m sure she does.” Darry said, gently cupping the younger boy’s chin and tilting his head up. “But I made that rule for a reason. I do not want cat fur in my food, and I’m sure none of your brothers do either. Cats shed, especially when it gets hot. I am fine with cat fur on the furniture, but not in my food.”

“Yes Sir.” Johnny said. “It won’t happen again.”

“It shouldn’t have happened this time, Kiddo.” Darry said. He released Johnny’s chin and said. “Go stand in the corner for ten minutes, while I go and grab a shower. I want you to think about why it’s not a good idea to disobey me and ignore the rules.”

“Yes Sir.” Johnny said sadly, as he walked over to the corner and stood facing it.

Blue, who was finished eating, walked over to Johnny and started snuggling up against his leg. When Johnny ignored her, she started meowing loudly and tried to climb up his jeans clad leg.

“Blue.” Darry said, trying not to smile at the kitten’s antics. “Corner time is served alone.” Then he picked her up and carried her into the living room and sat her on the floor. “Go play.” Then he went to grab a shower.

Soda and Pony both walked into the hallway about the same time and greeted each other with a smile. They heard the shower running and heard noises coming from the kitchen. So they both headed to the kitchen. They were a little surprised to find Johnny standing in the corner and Steve cooking. Blue was trying her best to climb up Johnny’s leg.

“I’m not sure which one surprises me more.” Soda commented. “Steve cooking or Johnny in the corner this early in the morning.”

“Soda.” Johnny said, still staring at the corner. “I know I ain’t supposed to talk in the corner. But can you please get Blue, I’m in enough trouble already. Steve done moved her a couple times, but she keeps coming back.”

“I’ll get her.” Pony said, as he gently removed the kitten from the side of Johnny’s leg. “Come on, girl. Let’s go in the living room.”

Soda walked over to Steve, who was cooking eggs. “You put ‘im in the corner?” He asked softly. Soda had put Johnny in the corner a few times, he had even swatted him a couple times. But as far as he knew, Steve had only lectured the younger boy before. 

“Naw.” Steve replied. “Darry did.”

Soda nodded, then he began sitting the table. He smiled at his best friend. “Breakfast smells good, Darry should give you an early bedtime more often. I know all of your secrets, I’m sure I have enough ammo to get you sent to bed at six o’clock tonight.”

Before Steve had a chance to reply, Darry walked into the kitchen. “Problem with that, little Buddy.” He said with a smirk. “It that what ever ammo you have, will probably also land you in hot water.”

Soda sighed and said. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Darry chuckled, then he said. “Thank you for cooking Steve, it does smell good.”

“No problem.” Steve replied. “Everything should be ready in a couple minutes.”

Darry placed a gentle hand on Johnny’s shoulder. “Johnny.” He said softly. “That will give us time to talk, come on into the living room.”

“Yes Sir.” The younger boy replied.

Darry and Johnny walked into the living room to find Pony sitting on the couch playing with Blue.

“Pony, go help Soda sat the table. Leave Blue in here.” Darry said.

Pony sat the kitten down on the couch, then he quickly left the room.

Darry sat in his chair and Johnny stood in front of him. 

“Johnny.” Darry started, his voice firm. “Now Blue is very young and is relying on you to teach her right from wrong. You are doing a real fine job teaching her how to use the litter box, because you are consistent with her. But it will confuse her if one minute someone is telling her no when she climbs on the table, then the next minute you put her on the table. Blue is your responsibility, it’d your job to set an example to her on how to follow the rules. Savvy?”

“Yes Sir.” Johnny said. “I promise I will be more responsible.”

“I know you will.” Darry smiled. “Blue is lucky to have you as a friend.” Then he leaned forward and pulled the younger boy into a tight hug, which he quickly returned.

They broke apart, and Darry stood up. “Come on, kiddo.” Darry said. “Let’s go make sure Steve doesn’t burn our breakfast.”

Later that morning Darry, Soda, Steve, Ponyboy, and Johnny were sitting in the living room watching tv. Johnny was once again holding Blue. The front door opened and Dally walked in.

“Hey Dal.” Johnny greeted the older boy with a smile.

“Hey Johnny Cakes.” Dally returned the greeting, as he walked over to the tv and turned the volume down. The other boys started grumbling and asking him why he did it.

“Sorry boys, but this is important.” Dally said. 

“What’s up?” Darry wanted to know.

“Just got word that the Socs and the Brumley boys are at war.” Dally replied. “A couple of the Brumley boys jumped a Socs and put him in the hospital, now the Socs are out for revenge. And you know that to them, one Greaser is just like the rest. They won’t care which outfit you’re with. I stopped by Two’s on my way here to let him know.”

“Does Tim know?” Darry asked.

“Yeah, man.” Dally replied. “He was with me when I found out.”

“Okay, boys.” Darry said. “No one walks alone until things settle down.”

The others nodded in agreement. 

“Pony, Johnny.” Darry continued. “You two stick close to the house unless an older boy is with you. The Socs won’t mess with you here.”

“Come on, Dar.” Phony whined. “Johnny and me will be okay if we’re together.”

“This is not up for debate, Ponyboy.” Darry said firmly. “You even think about disobeying me on this, and I will make sitting a distant memory to you. Understand, Kiddo?”

“Yes Sir.” Pony grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. “But’s it’s not fair.”

Darry nodded, then looked at Johnny. “You understand, Johnny?”

“Yes Sir.” Johnny replied.

“Can we go the movies or something if we’re back before dark?” Pony asked, not ready to admit defeat.

“No.” Darry said.

“Come on, why not?” Pony asked, his voice raising.

Soda, who was sitting on the sofa beside him, nudged his arm. He was trying to warn the younger boy to settle down. he knew Darry was running out of patience. 

“Ponyboy.” Darry said, his voice hard. “Settle down right now or go to your room. your choice.”

“But that’s bullshit.” Pony said, hotly. “I ain’t some little kid. If the others can walk around town if they team up, then Johnny and me should be able too as well!”

Darry stood up and stalked over to the couch. Pony gulped and tried to scoot closer to Soda, he knew he pushed his oldest brother too far.

“I’m sorry, Darry.” He quickly said. “I’m done arguing.”

“Good.” Darry said, as he grabbed one of Pony’s arms and pulled the thirteen-year-old to his feet. “Because I am done arguing too.” Then he turned Pony sideways and landed three hard slaps to his butt, causing him to yelp and hiss in pain. “Room, now.” He released Pony’s arm.

Pony felt his eyes tear up in frustration and embarrassment, he quickly ran from the room and into his and Soda’s bedroom. Slamming the door behind him

“Dar, you didn’t have to be so rough with him.” Soda admonished the older boy. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Soda.” Darry glared at him. Then he turned and started to head towards the bedroom.

“Come on, Darry. He was just upset.” Soda said, as he stood up and quickly moved to stand in front of Darry. 

“Soda.” Darry growled. “Unless you want some of what Pony’s gonna get, I’d advise you to move.”

“Please Darry, he just found out that at least part of his summer vacation was going to be stuck staying close to the house. He was planning on spending the summer going to the movies and to the racetrack. He’s disappointed and frustrated.”

Darry sighed and said. “He’s gotta learn that he can’t throw a tantrum and pout anytime things don’t go his way.”

“I know.” Soda said. “But he’s thirteen. I threw plenty of tantrums when I was thirteen, and so did you.”

“And we both got our tails busted by Dad when we did.” Darry reminded him. then his voice turned firmer. “Now move.”

Soda knew it was a lost cause, so he stepped aside and let Darry pass. He just hoped his little brother was smart enough to stop arguing.

Pony was laying on his and Soda’s bed, feeling guilty about his outburst. He still did not think it was fair that he had to stick close to the house, but he knew that it wasn’t Darry’s fault. Darry wasn’t the one who put the Socs in the hospital and he wasn’t the one out for revenge. He was just a big brother who was trying to keep his little brothers safe.

He knew that Darry told him and Johnny to stick close to the house because he loved them and did not want them to get hurt. Darry was trying to protect him, and he repaid him be being a brat.

The bedroom door opened and Pony saw Darry walk into the room. He quickly stood up and faced his brother.

“I’m sorry, Dar.” Pony said, as a few tears ran down his cheeks. “I know you was only trying to keep me safe, and I had no right to argue with you.”

Darry smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re disappointed, Kiddo. But it can’t be helped.”

“I know.” Pony said.

Darry dropped his hand and his facial features and voice turned more serious. “Being disappointed is no excuse to sass me the way you did. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior.”

“Yes Sir.” Pony sniffled, as more tears fell.

Darry walked over and sat on the bed, then he motioned for Pony to stand in front of him. 

“Let’s get this over with, Pone.” Darry said, as he helped the younger boy lay across his lap.

Pony was relieved that his brother didn’t bare his ass before putting him over his knee.

“When I tell you something, I expect you to listen and not argue.” Darry said, as he landed two hard swats to the jeans covered butt on his lap. 

“Yes Sir.” Pony hissed out.

“I don’t expect you to agree with all of my orders, but I do expect you to follow them.” Darry said, landing two more hard swats.

“Yes Sir.” Pony cried. 

Darry rubbed the boy’s back for a moment, then helped him to sit up on his lap. Darry wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

“I know it ain’t fair.” Darry said, as he hugged him. “But it won’t be that bad. How about I go to the movies with you and Johnny toinight?”

“Really?” Pony asked, smiling despite the sting in his ass. Darry very seldomly went to the movies.

“Sure.” Darry said, placing a kiss on Pony’s forehead. “I’ll even splurge for popcorn.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay. My Mom and I both tested positive for the covid 19 virus. My symptoms were not that bad, it was like I had a severe cold. I am young and in pretty good health. But my Mom is not, and her symptoms were much worse.
> 
> We are doing a lot better now, but are still homebound. I am fully recovered now, and my Mom is almost fully recovered.

The next few days flew by without any problems, but everyone knew that that wouldn’t last. On Wednesday night, Johnny woke up having to pee. He quietly crawled out of bed, being careful not to wake up Ponyboy. Then he went to the bathroom. On the way back to bed, he noticed that the window was opened. Him and Pony had raised the window earlier that day, since there was a nice breeze blowing outside. He had planned on closing it before night, so Blue couldn’t climb out of it.

Johnny gasped when he thought about Blue, wondering if she did climb out the window. Johnny quickly closed the window, then grabbed a flashlight off of the desk and started looking for the kitten. But he could not find her anywhere in the bedroom. He quietly checked the living room and kitchen, but still could not find the missing kitten. Darry’s bedroom door was closed, and so was the other bedroom. So she couldn’t be in there. She must be outside.

Johnny quickly changed out of his sleep pants and put his jeans back on. Then he put on his shoes and headed out the front door. It was still dark outside, but the street lamps and his flashlight helped the young teenager search around the house. But the kitten was no where to be found. He knew he should go back inside and wake up one of the older boys. But he was a hurry to find Blue before she got hurt. So he headed down the street, looking for the tiny lost kitten.

About an hour and a half later, a very worried Johnny was five blocks away from the Curtis house. He still could not find Blue, and it was starting to get daylight. He knew he had to get back to the house. He hadn’t meant to go that far, he just wasn’t thinking about it while he was searching for Blue.

“Look what we have here boys.” A cold voice said, causing Johnny to spin around to see three older teenage boys walking towards him. He could tell by the way they were dressed that they were Socs. All three had switchblades out. Johnny’s blade was currently sitting on the desk in Pony’s room. 

“Well what do you know?” One of the Socs said. “It’s the filthy greaser that knifed Bob.”

Johnny stood up straight and glared at the older boys, trying not to look as scared as he felt. He was a good fighter, but he was outnumbered. And all three of the other boys were a lot bigger than him and had blades.

“I say we teach the little greaser a lesson.” One of the Socs said, waving his knife. “School’s open.”

“It’s summer vacation.” A deep voice said. “All classes are over.”

The four teens turned to see Tim Shepard standing there. Johnny was happy to see him. 

“You’ve got about ten seconds to get back into your car and get out of this neighborhood, before I show you what happens to socs punks who show up in my turf.” Tim said, his voice low and dangerous. He took a couple steps towards the three socs and flicked open his blade. 

“And if we don’t?” One of the Socs asked, as he took a step towards Tim.

“Billy, no.” One of the other Socs said, grabbing the other boy’s arm to stop him. “That’s Tim Shepard.”

“Come on, let’s go.” The other Soc said, as the three Socs quickly turned and walked away. Tim and Johnny watched as the teens quickly walked over to a parked car and jumped in, then sped off.

“Thanks, Tim.” Johnny said in relief after the Socs’ car disappeared from view.

“I’d save the gratitude, kid.” Tim said with a frown. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for Blue.” Johnny said. 

“Who the hell is Blue?” Tim asked. Then he added. “Never mind, I forgot that Dal told me you had a kitten.”

“I can’t find her.” Johnny said.

“I’ll look for her.” Tim said. “I have a soft spot for animals.” 

“Thanks, Man.” Johnny smiled.

“Like I said, best to wait on the thank you’s.” Tim said. “I know you know about the feud between the Brumley boys and the socs. And I also know you was told not to be wondering around this far from the Curtis house alone. Especially before daylight.”

“Yeah, I know.” Johnny said, not liking where this was going.

Tim sighed and said. “You know I’m not a rat, and I wouldn’t normally care if ya broke the rules. Hell, I might even help ya break some of them and then cover for you with Darry . But I can’t let this go, ya could’ve been hurt real bad. Or worse. You have a choice. Eighter I turn you over to Dal, or to Darry.”

“But what about Blue?” Johnny asked.

“I told ya I’d look for her, and I will.” Tim said. “Soon as I get you indoors somewhere safe. Now what’s your choice?”

Johnny didn’t like eighter choice, he knew both of his older brothers would be pissed. “Guess I best go to Darry’s.” Johnny said. “That’s where I’m supposed to be anyway.”

“You sneak out?” Tim asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah.”

“You’ve been hanging around my dipshit little brother too long, kid.” Tim said.

Darry walked out of the bathroom after his shower and saw Blue standing in the hallway in front of Pony and Soda’s bedroom’s closed door. She was meowing and pawing at the door.

“Did you get locked out?” Darry asked the tiny kitten with a smile. 

He opened the door and watched as the kitten ran into the room. The smile on Darry’s face vanished when he realized that there was only one boy in bed. Johnny wasn’t in the room. 

Darry quickly searched the house, but Johnny was no where to be found. He walked out on the porch, but still could not find the boy. Darry was getting very worried, Johnny was not the type of kid to sneak out, but surly no one came in and grabbed him without waking the others. He didn’t know what to think. But he did know that he had to find the fourteen-year-old.

Tim parked his car in front of the Curtis house and looked over at his passenger, who hadn’t spoken a word since climbing into the car.

“Come on, Johnny.” He said softly. “Best to get it over with.”

“Yeah, okay.” Johnny said, as he opened the door and climbed out of the car. He really was not looking forward to facing Darry, he knew he was in a lot of trouble. And he was still real worried about Blue. She was so small and helpless. 

Tim and Johnny walked into the house and saw Darry, Soda, Steve, and Ponyboy all standing in the living room. they all looked relieved when they saw Johnny.

“We were about to organize a search party.” Darry said. “Where were you?”

“L…looking for Blue.” Johnny said, looking at the floor. “I think she got out.”

“She’s in the kitchen, eating.” Pony said. 

Johnny sighed in relief. 

“Next time you go outside before anyone else is awake, leave a note Kiddo.” Darry said, placing a gentle hand on Johnny’s shoulder. “We were worried about you. When I couldn’t find you, I woke up the others and was about to call Two and Dally.”

“Sorry, Dar.” Johnny said, as Darry removed his hand and turned to Tim.

“Morning, Tim.” Darry said. 

“Morning.” Tim greeted. 

Johnny gave Tim a hopeful look. Darry just thought he was right outside. So if Tim didn’t say anything, Johnny wouldn’t be in trouble.

“I’m sorry, Man. Darry has a right to know what you’ve been up to.” Tim said sadly. He really didn’t want to get Johnny in trouble, he knew the kid hardly ever got into trouble. But he didn’t see as how he had a choice. He would feel horrible if he didn’t say anything and Johnny did it again and got hurt. 

“What’s going on?” Darry asked. He looked at Johnny. “You do something?”

“Yes Sir.” Johnny said, looking at the floor.

“Eyes up, and explain.” Darry ordered, his voice growing sterner.

Johnny looked up at Darry and said. “I thought Blue got out of the house so I went looking for her. I was worried she’d get lost or hurt.”

“How long were you outside?” Darry asked.

“Bout an hour an half before Tim found me.” Johnny answered.

“How far did you go” Darry asked.

“Five blocks.” Johnny whispered.

Darry sighed and ran a hand over his face. 

“Three socs tried to jump me.” Johnny said softly, causing his brothers to gasp.

“You okay?” Soda asked in concern as he rushed over to the younger boy. “Did they hurt you?”

“They didn’t touch me.” Johnny said, feeling bad for worrying his brothers. “Tim stopped them before they had a chance. He scared all three of ‘em off.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Darry asked.

“Yes Sir, I’m okay.” Johnny said.

“Then go on to my room and wait on me.” Darry said, his voice hard. “Find a corner.”

“Yes Sir.” Johnny said softly as he walked out of the room.

“Darry, he was real worried ‘bout Blue.” Pony defended his best friend. 

“Don’t.” Darry warned him. then he turned to Tim. “Thank you, Tim.”

“No problem, us big brothers have got to stick together.” Tim said. 

A few minutes later Darry walked into his bedroom with a heavy heart. He really hated spanking Johnny, he hated punishing the boy in any way. But he could not let this slid. What the younger boy did was dangerous, and he had disobeyed Darry. He had to get through to Johnny that he had to start taking his own safety seriously.

Darry walked over and sat on the bed, placing his Mom’s wooden hairbrush on the bed beside him. He had never spanked Johnny with anything other than his hand, but this time he felt that the fourteen-year-old had earned a few pops with the brush. This wasn’t the first time that Johnny had been somewhere he had no business being at. Darry was determined to make sure it was the last time though.

“C’mere Johnny.” He said softly.

Johnny turned around and started to walk over to Darry, then he saw the hairbrush. The younger boy paused for a brief moment, then swallowed hard and continued walking over to stand in front of Darry.

“I know I ain’t never used the brush on you before.” Darry said, his voice calm but firm. “But I can not let this go without a severe punishment. I know it ain’t fair that you can’t wonder the streets without fear of being jumped by the socs or even by some random hood. But, as you are very well aware of, life ain’t always fair. Johnny, what you did was very dangerous, you could have been killed. Now I know you were worried about Blue, but you could have woken one of the older boys up. You know we would have helped you look.”

“I know Dar, I’m real sorry.” Johnny said softly.

“Just apologizing ain’t enough this time, Johnny.” Darry said. “You are grounded for one week. You can still watch t.v. and hang out with the boys. But you are not to leave this house unless you have my permission and unless one of the older boys are with you. Understand?”

“Yes Sir.” Johnny said sadly. He hated being grounded. He had never been grounded for longer then two days before, a whole week was going to suck.

“I’m also gonna put you over my knee and give you a hard spanking, harder than I’ve ever had to spank you before.” Darry said, feeling like a brute. Especially when Johnny lowered his head and started chewing on his bottom lip nervously. 

Darry gently tilted the younger boy’s head up and used his thumb to gently tug Johnny’s bottom lip from between his teeth. “You know I would never hurt you, don’t you?” He asked softly. “I mean, your butt is gonna be mighty sore in a few minutes. But I ain’t gonna take it too far.”

“I know Dar.” Johnny said, looking into the older boy’s eyes. his voice was confident as he talked. “I don’t want ya to skin me, I know it’s gonna hurt something awful. But I trust you, I know you would never take it too far.”

Darry gave the younger boy a small smile, then his expression turned stern. “Best to get it over with, drop ‘em.”

“Yes Sir.” Johnny said, as he unfastened his jean and pulled them completely off. Then he lowered his briefs to his knees and, with Darry’s help, laid across Darry’s lap.

Darry wrapped an arm around the younger boy’s waist and said. “I’m going to start with my hand, then switch over to the brush.”

“Y…yes Sir.” Johnny said.

Darry began spanking the butt on his lap, raining down hard slaps. After a few moments Johnny’s butt was a light pink, and Darry started slapping his upper thighs. Johnny started squirming as his thighs were heated up. After a several more hard slaps to his thighs, Darry once again started swatting Johnny’s butt. Causing the younger boy to start crying softly.

“Owwww, Darry.” Johnny cried out when Darry started focusing on his sit spots where his thighs met his ass. “I’m s…sorrrry!”

“I know, Johnny.” Darry said, once again landing hard swats to Johnny’s sore and stinging butt. “But like I said, I can not let this slid. I hate having to be so hard on you, but I love you way too much to allow you to get away with putting yourself in danger.”

Johnny broke down and started sobbing at that. Part of the tears were because his ass and thighs felt like they were on fire and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to sit down comfortably for a very long time. but part of the tears were because, no matter how often the gang told him, it always amazed the fourteen-year-old that someone loved him enough to care about his safety.

Darry stopped the spanking and started gently rubbing circles on the younger boy’s back. “Take it easy, Johnnycakes.” Darry said, his voice soft and soothing. “It’s almost over, Buddy. I’m going to give you five pops with the brush since you went five blocks alone. Then it’ll be all over.”

Johnny whimpered at the mention of the brush, but didn’t make anymore protests.

Darry stopped rubbing his back and picked up the brush. Then he landed a hard smack on Johnny’s left butt cheek, causing the teen to cry out in pain. A matching swat to the right butt cheek had the same effect. Darry quickly landed three more smacks, then tossed the brush aside and once again started rubbing Johnny’s back. Johnny laid across Darry’s knee and sobbed. Darry had been right, that the was the worst spanking Darry had ever given him.

After several moments, Johnny’s sobs turned into sniffles. Darry gently raised the boy up and helped him sit in his lap, with his throbbing butt hanging between his spread legs. Darry wrapped his arms around Johnny and held him tight. Johnny buried his face into Darry’s chest and clung to the older boy.

After several minutes, Johnny had completely stopped crying. He raised up and looked at the older boy. “I’m real sorry Dar.” He said.

“It’s okay, Johnny.” Darry assured the younger boy. “All’s forgiven. You are grounded, but you have a clean slate.”

Johnny nodded, then laid his head on Darry’s shoulder and soaked up some more comfort. 

Darry left his bedroom quietly, making sure not to wake up Johnny. The boy had fallen asleep in Darry’s lap, so he had gently laid him down in his bed, on his stomach, and covered him. up.

He heard voices coming from the kitchen and headed that way, not sure what kind of reception he would receive. Soda, Steve, and Ponyboy had all three pleaded with Darry not to use the hairbrush on Johnny when he took it out of the drawer, but Darry had told them to stay out of it. Pony had stormed out of the back door in a huff. Soda and Steve were giving the oldest boy a hard look when he carried the brush into his bedroom.

Steve was standing at the table, packing food into Darry’s lunch bag. And Soda was standing in front of the stove cooking. Well at least the two older boys decided to forgive Darry for using the brush on Johnny. But he didn’t see Ponyboy, he figured he was still in the back yard.

“I made you a couple sandwiches from last night’s meatloaf.” Steve said. “I threw in some chips and a few oatmeal cookies.”

“Thanks Steve, I appreciate it.” Darry said, sitting at the table.

Soda placed a plate of bacon and eggs on the table in front of him. along with a cup of coffee. “I called your boss and told him you’d be a couple hours late. He said it wasn’t a problem.” 

“Thanks Soda.” Darry said. 

“I also called Dally.” Soda continued. “He said he’d be here in a few minutes.”

“Did you tell Pony about Dal?” Darry asked, as he began eating. 

“Naw, he ain’t came back in yet.” Soda said.

“I’ll get ‘im.” Steve said, heading out the back door in search of the younger boy.

Steve walked outside and saw Ponyboy sitting on a low hanging tree branch in the only tree in the back yard. When Steve and Soda were younger, they had spent a lot of time in that tree.

“Hey, Kid.” Steve said, walking over to him. “Come on inside, Darry needs to talk to ya before he leaves for work.”

“I don’t feel like talking.” Pony said, with a frown. 

“Come on, Pony.” Steve said. “Look, I know you don’t like it that Dar used that brush on Johnny. But you know he deserved it. you also know that Darry hated having to spank him. Dar hates spanking any of us, even when we probably deserve worse. But he really hates spanking Johnny, it hurts him to have to do it. but he loves all of us. Sometimes I wonder why he does, I mean we all tend to cause him a lot of problems. But he does. And he wants us to be respectable people who knows right from wrong. He also wants to keep us safe. That’s why he’s so hard on us at times.”

Pony sighed and nodded. He knew Steve was right.

“Come on in and be nice to Darry. He’s had a rough morning.” Steve said.

Pony jumped from the branch and the two boys walked inside. Darry and Soda were seated at the table eating. Steve and Pony joined them.

“Pony.” Darry said. “Dal’s coming over to stay here with you and Johnny.”

Pony opened his mouth to protest that he didn’t need a babysitter, but Darry held up a hand to silence him. 

“Don’t want to hear it, Ponyboy.” Darry said. “Those socs could still be hanging around. You are not to go anywhere alone, is that understood?”

“Yes Sir.” Pony said sadly.

“Look, Pony.” Darry said, his voice soft. “I know it ain’t fair. You should be able to wonder around without the risk of getting jumped. But you know that in this neighborhood, that just ain’t possible.”

“I know Dar.” Pony said.

“I better get going. You two need to head on out too before you’re late as well.” Darry said, standing up. “Pony, do up the dishes.”

“Yes Sir.” Pony said.

Darry stood up and started grabbing his things, Steve and Soda followed suite.

“Darry.” Pony said, as he stood up and rushed over to Darry. “Have a good day at work, and don’t worry bout Johnny and me. we won’t go anywhere without Dal or Two.” Then he hugged the older boy.

Darry smiled warmly and returned the hug, kissing the top of his youngest brother’s head. “I love you, Pony.”

“I love you too, Darry.” Pony replied, as they pulled apart.

Pony still hated the fact that Darry used the hairbrush on Johnny, but he understood why he did it. Darry was just trying to keep them all safe. With six younger brothers like them, he knew that that task was often very difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter to go in this story. Hope you are enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I wanted to finish it up and start on my next project. It's going to a series of stories dealing with the boys when they were younger, before the death of their parents. I have several ideas.

Ponyboy was just finishing up the breakfast dishes when he heard the front door open and slam shut, a moment later, Dally appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. The older boy looked pissed.

“Where’s the little idiot at?” Dally asked in a growled voice.

Pony knew the older boy was referring to Johnny, and it upset him that he was picking on him. Johnny had been punished enough, he didn’t need Dally to be all angry with him.

“He’s standing in the doorway acting like a jerk.” Ponyboy smarted off before he really thought about it.

Dally glared at him and took a couple steps towards him, causing the thirteen-year-old to quickly back up. His eyes were wide. 

Dally saw fear flicker in the younger boy’s eyes and tried his best to calm down. He knew the kid was just taking up for Johnny. Normally Dally liked scaring people, it was fun. But he didn’t want to scare Ponyboy, well not much anyway.

“Okay, I guess I deserved that one.” Dally said with a sigh. “I’m guessing you heard Johnny’s ass kicking and figured he’s been punished enough without me calling him names.”

“I went outside so I wouldn’t hear it.” Pony said, relaxing since it didn’t look like the older boy was going to pulverize him. “Darry used the hairbrush on him.”

Dally winced and said. “That damn thing hurts.”

“I know.” Pony agreed.

“Where is he?” Dally asked his original question, without the name calling.

“Asleep in Darry’s room.” Pony answered.

Dally nodded, then said. “Wanna see what’s on the tv while we wait for sleeping beauty to wake up?”

“Sure.” Pony smiled.

Johnny woke up and rolled over on his back to stretch, but quickly jumped up with a hiss as his butt made contact with the bed. 

Johnny rubbed his butt gently, vowing to himself that he would never do anything to earn the hairbrush again.

The fourteen-year-old smiled slightly when he spotted a pair of his loose fitting sleep pants laying on the bed, he figured Darry found them for him before he left for work. 

He put them on, then left the room. He walked into the living room and found Dally and Pony sitting on the couch watching tv. 

“The wondering traveler has awakened.” Dally said, giving the younger boy a hard look.

“H..hey Dal.” Johnny said softly. 

Dally stood up and pointed to the spot directly in front of him. Johnny gulped slightly, but walked over and stood in front of the older boy. 

“Dally.” Pony started, but stopped talking when Dally gave him a stern look. 

Then Dally turned his attention back to Johnny. “What the hell were you thinking, Kid?”

“I was worried about Blue.” Johnny said.

Dally sighed and said, “You should have woken up one of the older boys.”

“I know, Dal.” Johnny said.

“Your ass still sore?” Dally asked.

“Yeah, real sore.” Johnny said.

“Good.” Dally said. “Cause the next time you go wondering around at night, I’m gonna be right behind Darry and give you another ass beating.” Then he grabbed Johnny by the shirt front and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t do it again, kiddo.”

“I won’t Dal.” Johnny assured the older boy, as he returned the hug.

Pony smiled at the scene, it was rare to see the tender side of Dallas Winston.

Dally and Johnny pulled apart.

“There’s some bacon and biscuits cooked.” Pony told Johnny. “And I can cook ya some eggs.”

“Thanks.” Johnny said. “But the bacon and biscuits sound good by themselves. And I can eat that sitting on the soft sofa without worrying ‘bout making a mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, I will post the next one as soon as I can.


End file.
